Tattered Memories
by I-had-a-Sandwich-in-my-Head
Summary: A reuinion is being held for the former Titans by Richard and Barbara who announce their soon to be marriage.Kori just reaches Earth in time to hear this and is shocked. Will she be able to get over it or will she have to stand up for what is hers CH2 R
1. You're Invited

Tattered Memories

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the Teen Titans, they belong to DC Comics. But I own this story! (MWAH HA HA HA) _**_awkward_**

**Tattered Memories**

**Chapter 1: You're Invited**

Nine years. Nine long, seemingly endless, unforgettable years since the Titans disbanded. None of it was expected, everything just collapsed all of a sudden. The light bickering among roommates ended up with nights being cold and lonesome for each one of them. All of the tension seemed to be building up in every single last nerve that they had left in their bodies. The team, and their friendships, ended after an old friend of Robin's came to visit, Barbara Gordon.

* * *

Starfire left a couple of days after Barbara came. She couldn't take the frustration of seeing her closest friends about to chew each other's heads off, along with that horrid looking she-beast always being around, and decided to just leave in the dead of night. It even seemed like no one missed her for all anyone knew. The life in the tower brought by her seemed to be replaced by solemn grief and sadness. The one person who tried to mend the broken souls, who actually tried to understand each and every one of them, was gone. Simply gone…

**Tamaran**

The banging on the door grew louder and more impatient, but Kori simply ignored it. She didn't feel like doing the usual protocol today. Looking at the pink ceiling, the half-awake princess just lied in bed waiting for just about anything to occur, just not protocol.

Ever since Koriand'r returned to Tamaran eight years ago she had been helping her nanny, Galfore, rule Tamaran. But the days grew weary to her; there was no adventure, no excitement to look forward to. Just the same boring protocol every, single day. She was 25 for Pete's sake! Kori needed to be out in the universe being her spirited self, having uncontrollable FUN!!

"Koriand'r, you need to get up and help me assemble the royal court!" an exasperated voice yelled out, it was Galfore. Obviously he was expecting better of her.

"Can I skip my duties for today?" she questionably asked, her covers beginning to be pulled over her head. When she left the tower, Kori realized how the world really was on Earth. Seeing this, the naïve little alien, didn't seem so naïve anymore. Galfore, still having a nanny side to him let her stay in bed, and walked off swiftly to the royal court.

Relief swept over her when she heard his footsteps become more distant. The day is all to herself, so what to do…………. Kori slowly got up and began to greet the day, oh the so thrilling day. She began to rifle through her dressers trying to find something not so… typical. Scrambling around her room, she began to cause shadows to gracefully dance along her pink shaded walls. Each article of clothing didn't feel or look right in any way to her emerald green eyes. Kori eyed herself in the mirror, none of the clothes she had on Tamaran felt right. That's when her eyes shifted to her **closet**. **The closet**, the one she hadn't opened in eight years. **The ONE** filled with memories she tried to forget. **The ONE **that was filled with certain **things** that caused her so much **pain**.

**The closet**, the one place Kori wouldn't dare to enter. It was filled with memories on Earth. The tattered memories that were so hard to forget, the ones mainly recalled were ones with not so happy endings, and one of the sole things that tore her apart. All of her things from **the Tower** were shoved in there and filled up the entire closet.

The princess slowly reached out for the doorknob, curiosity overwhelming her. She looked in to find her many souvenirs from what used to be her favorite planet.

"Why did I buy so much junk?" she said aloud to herself, forming a smug look on her face as she walked into **the closet**.

'_Could this closet be any bigger or deeper?'_ The thought suddenly emerging from her head. The walls were lined with clothes, various knick-knacks, and some pictures from the glory days of the Teen Titans. A specific picture of them smiling all together (with the exception of Raven, who wasn't the photogenic type) caught her now bright, emerald eyes. Her eyes layed upon the five of them, and a soft smile appeared on her face. The girl's focus though began to shift to her old teammate, Robin. The gaze stayed there until her face grew red with embarrassment. It had been a while since she actually thought about him. Nine years she'd been gone, and now she was still thinking of him!? Did she still like him at all? Avoiding the question she hastily continued the safari through her wild jungle of a closet, refusing to wage a battle in her mind over the ones who had caused her so much grief. A slight beeping just then began to fill her ears. The sound grew louder and louder as she came deeper and deeper into **the closet.**

That sound. Kori hadn't heard that sound in over nine years. The beeping was intense now, the sound matching the rhythm of her wildly beating heart, the sound rising and falling with the same repetitive sound.

_Clunk_

The alien turned sharply to her left. Her old transmitter was lying on the floor; apparently the beeping had made it vibrate right off of the shelf where it had previously been lying undisturbed. Cautiously and slowly, she picked up the still vibrating and beeping transmitter. The last time she had used it was eight years ago when she told Galfore that she'd be coming home. Her thumb slipping onto the touch screen brought the little machine to life. The constant beeping finally ceased from the touch, causing a message to appear. The background was in solid red, and the letters were nice, crisp, and gold.

It simply read:

You are invited to a reunion for theTeen Titans

_On May 28- June 4_

_Meet At Jump City Park_

_All services and accommodations will be provided_

_Bring own clothes and toiletries_

_To RSVP send this back with the name of the person attending below._

A reunion? The thought began to swish inside her head as her confusion and excitement began to grow. Someone was calling the former and original Teen Titans for a reunion! But with that thought grew questions. How did someone find this frequency? Why now? And why didn't they mention who they were? Kori's insides were going to bust out of her and scream with the happiness of the chance of seeing her old friends. This event brought the chance of making up with the other former Titans. Wait… That date… May 28… That's **Today!**

The holder of those emerald-eyes spotted her old, familiar pink backpack. Grabbing it she threw in clothes in haste that she found that were cute or practical. Rummaging threw a pile of clothes left on the floor she found a purple crop top, a jeans mini skirt, and some purple flats. She was going to have to fly there in record time, just to get to Earth. And there was no possible way she'd be able to RSVP right now. Kori ran out of **the closet** with the backpack and the recently found outfit and prepared to set for Earth. Throwing on her 10-second outfit on, she made sure she had enough clothes to last her a week.

Fully dressed and ready to go, she pulled out a crash suit out from underneath her bed. At the speed she was going to have to fly at, there was no question if she was going to crash into the planet like last time. Sliding into the silver, fitting suit, she slipped on her pink backpack, grabbed the helmet to the suit, and walked out onto her wide, open balcony. Kori looked out one last time at her pinkified room, the place that provided so much shelter from the outside worlds. Taking the motorcycle-like helmet, the alien princess placed it securely on her head and took off flying towards her destination surrounded by what almost looked like a green aura of fire. **EARTH…**

* * *

please review it's my first story so don't be so harsh on the newbie!

Questions, comments, and suggestions taken anything to improve it... almost anything

By the way... Does anyone know which episode in Teen Titans has Starfire being thrown off a cliff after being hit by a big huge rock? (along with Robin screamin her name of course)


	2. Frankenstein's Cousin

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans, they belong to DC Comics. But I own this story! (MWAH HA HA HA) ***awkward**

**Special Thanks to:** Weeping Death Angel for being my first reviewer, and to I got no talent for helping decide what to work with within the story plot!!!

Tattered MemoriesChapter 2: Frankenstein's Cousin

"YO, BB, you little grass stain, GET AWAY FROM MY RIBS!!!" Cyborg yelled at the top of his lungs as he turned around to find a freaked out Beast Boy trying to replace his ribs with the deadly substance he wouldn't dare even think about. The former, green Titan ducked away and started sprinting towards his girlfriend underneath a tree with tofu in hand. A lot had happened since the split of the team, and as far as this messed up world was willing to go, Raven had somehow ended up liking and possibly loving this green fool.

A small smirk replaced the stern sneer on her face as she realized Garfield heading toward her with Cyborg in tow. He was holding a large rack of ribs in one hand and shaking the meat threateningly. If it weren't for the immenseness of her self-control, she would have broken down laughing in hysterics. Beast Boy was growing on her, and she wasn't so thrilled about it; but she still liked him all the same. A black aura force field appeared between the goof and the metal man. It was like old times, except for the fact that Raven was dating Garfield and Starfire wasn't there to make some innocent judgment. Her smirk-like smile disappeared as soon as it had come, her best friend having been betrayed by the person who had invited them all to this little reunion. She wouldn't have even showed up considering her extreme hatred and uneasy anger management skills. Plus Beast Boy had practically begged and dragged her to come. Would Star even show up? Gar noticed this and looked straight up at her, concern written all over his face.

"Hey Rae, lighten up a bit!" Even though he was 26 and technically was supposed to be a full grown man, Garfield still had that playful gleam on his face as always. Raven just ignored him and continued her meditation.

Richard looked up at the arms wrapped around his neck. Barbara. A weak smile crossed his features as he saw "the girl of his dreams." (Roll eyes; not him just me the author…uh…hi?) She gave him a peck on the cheek as a greeting. Barbara was now a successful business owner, and not to mention the right hand _lady_ to Richard Grayson, the millionaire son of Bruce Wayne.

"Richard…" Barbara began as she sat next to him on the park bench, "did you have to choose the park? Of all places, you choose a place that does NOT accommodate my heels? I thought you cared about me!" This was when Babs started getting whiny…again. She was never satisfied with anything in her "perfect" little life.

Richard sighed after having realized that he'd have to explain it to her once again. "Babs, sweetheart, this is where our team relaxed when we had time. Besides? Don't you remember this is where we had our first date?" (I STILL HATE HER… THIS LOVEY STUFF IS BURNING MY HANDS!) Babs gripped his face in her hands. "That's nice and all, but I just BROKE a HEEL! You're lucky I carry an extra pair with me!" Richard looked away from the woman. He had had this conversation too many times to remember anything else in his life. But he loved her. He did. Didn't he?

Then he began to try to recall the glory days of the Teen Titans. But all that came to mind was when they formed, some practical jokes, meat and tofu wars, when Babs showed up, and last, Starfire leaving. What had happened in between the last two? Honestly, he couldn't even recall why she had left. It had all seemed so unreasonable and abrupt. What did cause her to leave?

He was immediately thrown back into reality when Barbara slapped upside the head and was shouting "Richard! Are you even trying to listen to me?" Lazily, he moved his head to face her. "It's time to tell the rest of them about our plans." Dick slowly got up, extending a hand to the fretting maiden. He glanced at the few members who had arrived. At that instance, Raven caught his glance, giving him a disapproving look.

"What about Starfire?" It was a simple enough question, but Babs didn't seem to comprehend.

"What about HER?" she almost shrieked. "This is about me…I mean us. Not that red-haired brat!" Richard slowly shoved his feet forward, which, successfully dug up a trail of grass towards the three.

Upon arrival, Raven was boring holes into his skull. BB just lay down in the grass and cloud watched, almost blending into his surroundings, if it weren't for his outfit. While Cyborg was gorging himself on stacks of ribs piled high.

"Hey guys. I need to talk to you about something…" Dick trailed off at the last point. He really didn't want to tell them like this. "Babs and I we're… uh…we're..." he gulped again, "we're getting…"

Just then Garfield jumped up and started running in circles screaming, "We're going to die! We're going to die!" Raven looked up at the sky, along with Cyborg. Shock engulfed both of their expressions as they stared at the object about to come into contact with them within a few seconds. Richard finally looked up to find a stream of green fire hurling towards them. But before he could recall why that it had seemed so familiar, Raven had already teleported all of them to a safe spot a ways from the supposed crash site; a smile rested on her gleaming face.

Dirt scattered in every direction as green smoke covered the impact. When it had finally cleared, a figure in a sleek, silver space suit jumped out of the crater and faced them upfront. All but Raven jumped into fighting stance. The creature unzipped the body of its suit, revealing the body of a young woman in her early twenties, wearing what seemed to be clothes found on Earth. Some wolf-whistles were even heard in the background. Raven stepped forward to greet her as the strange girl from the sky removed her helmet ever so slowly. A waterfall of red hair flew out of the helmet, cascading down her back. A smile was set on her face with her emerald eyes shining, and she hugged Raven immediately once she dropped the helmet. Garfield and Cyborg seemed so giddy, that they rushed forth to see her. A small crowd began to form around her as Richard and Barbara remained still. Short bursts of, "It's her!", or , "Wow, she's even more beautiful!" were thrown into the massive amount of compliments received by this foreigner.

Richard blankly stared at the girl through the very cracks he could catch a glimpse of. It was her. Starfire.

Thank you to all of you who have chosen this story to read! I love that you chose this one! Now here's the thing… I REFUSE to write anything if I don't get support for anything I write. I don't want this one to end up with the same situation that my others are suffering through. (sorry I'm over the top) I have a series of chapters for all my other stories, but no one ever reviews them! So I'm most likely not going to write unless I can get some support. I know this sounds excruciatingly cruel, and I am sorry, but I would like feedback on everything I write so I can know how good or bad something is. I would also like suggestions and comments to help me through writer's block and to keep me updating. I hope you all don't hate me!

**Currently working on: (same thing applies to list of stories down below)**

**The Unforgettable (NEW) Daredevil and Electra story… **_**IT'S UP…**_

**The Lilies' Eyes (NEW) Avatar… **_**PENDING…**_**(this just means it hasn't come out yet)**

**Armageddon (NEW) Twilight… **_**PENDING…**_

**Tattered Memories (CONTINUING) Teen Titans**

**Stoplight Colored (CONTINUING) Teen Titans**

**Soul Searching (CONTINUING) Teen Titans**

**The Earsplitting (CONTINUING) Speed Racer**

**Work of Heart (One you're reading) Total Drama Island…IT'S UP…**

**Please don't get fussy if I don't update. It's either I'm too discouraged cause I don't have any support, or I don't have time. Sorry again…**


	3. AN: Don't Kill Me

**Umm… hi (author's note only):**

I'm so sorry everyone. I'm just letting everyone know that I'm not quiting on my stories for whatever reason. My teachers decided to overload me with homework since Christmas Break and I'm just now recovering. **Now this is important, for no apparent reason whatsoever will I quit any of my stories. **_**I will finish all of them!!!**_ This note is posted on all of my stories and will later be replaced by the chapter so don't get too hyped up or angry at me. Only my classmates who read my stories know about my promise for all of my stories.

Another reason that I haven't been able to update lately is because I'm thinking about creating another account. **But in NO way am I deleting or handing over this penname to ANYONE.** The only basis for me creating another account is the fact that I was experimenting with this penname to see if I could amount to even the slightest bit of a good writer. The other penname will have more serious stories with a twist of suspense, humor, and romance, unlike **some** of my stories under this penname.

**I would truly appreciate it if you all could give your opinion on my writing. I do realize that my writing starts out extremely simple with almost all of my stories, but in my own defense, I feel that I've improved since when I had started out in the beginning. **

**Thanks for being so patient you guys! And if you haven't been, then I don't really know what to say to you but to not track me down and kill me. **

**I WANT TO LIVE!**

Sorry again,

Adrienne


End file.
